Una nueva historia de amores L&J
by faamzhu-black
Summary: James y Lily están recién conociendo el amor, uno que ya lo admite y la otra que no sabe que pensar, sus amigos intentaran juntarlos, ¿Podran lograrlo? o se juntarán entre ellos mismos? Mal summary pero Fic aceptable ;D
1. Recordando el pasado

**Primero que nada hay que aclara que los personajes o hechos o lugares que reconocen de libros o peliculas de la saga Harry Potter, fueron creadas por una persona con más imaginación que yo: Jotaká. Yo solo añadí algunas cosillas y cambié la historia para la diversión y el ocio de las/los Lectores.**

Aquí empiezaa!!!!!!!!!!!! UY que nervioos, es mi primer fic en esta página así que no sé como se sube, ojala resulte :P y ojala que mi imaginación no se vaya volando a rescatar a otra chica en apuros… en serio a veces me pasa y como que me da la rabieta y me pongo a comer chocolate, o a tomar hielo con agua :P bueno, los dejo con el primer capitulo :O que emocion!! :D dejen RR!!

**Capitulo 1:Recordando el Pasado**

_…Era el día 1 de Septiembre del año 1971 y en la estación King's Cross de Londres, Lily Evans, una Pelirroja con sus cabellos enmarañados y húmedos, corría tirando de su carrito-portaequipaje hasta la Plataforma 9 ¾ ,sus padres la dejaron en la entrada de la estación, por que dejaron a su hermana "enferma" sola en casa, "Claro, enferma de malvada, ella piensa que soy rara" Se decía. Bueno ¿9 ¾ se deben estar preguntando? "¡Pero esa plataforma no existe!", exacto, eso mismo pensaba Lily Evans en su primer año en Hogwarts, ¿Qué? ¿Tampoco les suena ese colegio? Pués, a menos que sean Brujas o Magos, es normal no conocerla, es un Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, y Lily hace poco descubrió que era bruja, un día estaba en la plaza con su hermana e hizo magia, aunque ella no sabía, en eso llegó Severus Snape, un vecino, y le contó que era una Bruja y él, un Mago, luego le llegó una carta diciendo que había sido aceptada en Hogwarts, Después conoció a Minerva McGonagall, una profesora de Hogwarts que le explicó sobre el Mundo Mágico y que ella no era "Muggle (no mágica)" como creía, si no que era Bruja. McGonagall se ofreció a acompañarla a comprar sus útiles en El Callejón Diagon, un callejón mágico al que se puede entrar por un bar llamado el Caldero Chorreante, y dos semanas después, el 1 de Septiembre, empezaba sus clases, para eso tenía que tomar el Expreso Hogwarts en la Plataforma 9 ¾ . Como les iba diciendo, Lily no sabía como entrar a esa Plataforma, y cuando se lo preguntó a un guardia, este le quedó mirando como si estuviera loca, al final, Lily llegó al medio de las plataformas 9 y 10, esperando alguna señal…_

_- Vamos Mary, ahora sujeta bien el carrito y cruza sin miedo la barrera – le decía una señora de 30 y pocos años a una niña que parecía de 11 años, al igual que Lily, de cabello rubio y ojos azul oscuro que tenía un rostro de pánico_

_- P-Pero y si no cruzo? Y me p-pego? – Le respondía la niña, llamada Mary a la que parecía su mamá._

_Lily se les quedó mirando, el carrito de Mary tenía una Lechuza, al igual que el de Lily, "No es normal traer lechuzas, de seguro que también va en Hogwarts" Pensaba Lily, y es que en Hogwarts se podía llevar Lechuzas, gatos o ratones como mascotas. "Mejor les pregunto como llegar a la Plataforma" Se dijo Lily, y se acercó a ellas._

_- Ehrmm… disculpe? Señora, ¿Sabe como puedo llegar a la Plataforma 9 ¾? Es solo que cuando se lo pregunté a un guardia, este me miro… raro – Le contaba, nerviosa, Lily a la Señora_

_- Claro cariño – Le respondió la Señora – Tu debes ser de Familia Muggle, ¿me equivoco? ¿Cómo te llamas querida? – Preguntaba amablemente._

_- Lilianne Evans, me dicen Lily ,soy hija de Muggles … y el Expreso parte en poco tiempo – Decía, ahora más tranquila, Lily_

_- Solo tienes que atravesar esa pared, la que separa las plataformas 9 y 10, ahí está el Expreso – Le comunicaba la Señora a Lily – Mi hija, Mariann Jane Alphard, también tiene que cruzar, es su primer año en Hogwarts, pero le da algo de miedo el chocar con la barrera, pero no te preocupes, no pasa nada – Tranquilizaba la Señora a Lily – Me puedes hacer el favor de acompañarla? Así ninguna estará sola – Lily asintió – Ahora, cruzen sin miedo_

_- Lily, me podrías dar la mano porfavor? – Preguntó Mary preocupada_

_- Claro, si no, creo que me desmayaré – Dijo Lily divertida, de seguro le iba a caer bién esta chica, Mary sonrió y se dieron las manos_

_- A las 1... – Empezó Mary_

_- A las 2... – Siguió Lily_

_- Y a las… ¡3! – Terminaron las dos a la vez, mientras atravesaban la pared con sus carritos, sintieron como si estuvierán pasando por un río, pero todo termino en menos de un segundo y se encontraban en una plataforma donde se leía "9 ¾ " en un cartel que flotaba, y debajo, un reloj marcando las 10:57, en tres minutos más partiría el tren, una locomotora escarlata que tenía escrito "Expreso de Hogwarts" en sus vagones. Subieron al 3er vagón con sus carritos, los cuales dejaron en una bodega, y luego se fueron buscando un compartimiento, iban en eso, cuando dos chicos de su edad, uno de cabello negro azabache desordenado, ojos color chocolate y unos lentes redondos con marco negro y grueso, y el otro de cabello negro azulado, un poco mas largo de lo normal, y ojos grises, ambos muy guapos, chocaron con ellas, haciendo que calleran todos._

_- Ay!... Fijense por donde van chicas, a la otra me rompen mi hermosa y perfecta carita – Les decía el chico de ojos grises a las dos chicas_

_- Fue culpa de ustedes, que venían corriendo mirando hacia atrás, y no sería malo que te rompamos esa cara, así talvez no seas tan egocentrico Black , aunque tú Potter, no te quedas atrás– Respondió Mary con odio, a lo que este le sacó la lengua mientras sonreía maliciosamente_

_- Alphard, nos volvemos a ver – Dijo Potter, el de lentes, mientras le enviaba una mirada complice al chico de apellido Black – Sirius, creo que Alphard todavía no olvida ese pequeño "accidente" en el cumpleaños de su tía ¿No crees? – Le dijo a Mary pero mirando al chico de ojos grises, que según entendió Lily, se llamaba Sirius Black._

_-"Bueno Lily, piensas quedarte callada todo el tiempo?" se decía Lily – Mary, conoces a ESTOS? – Le preguntó Lily, con un tono de asco en la última palabra_

_- Sí Lily, lamentablemente… – Dijo Mary, divertida por la rapidez que tenía Lily de aprender quienes merecian la pena y quienes no "De seguro me va a caer bien esta chica" pensaba Mary – Somos parientes lejanos, en realidad, casi todos las familias de magos se conocen entre sí, la última vez que los ví, fue en el cumpleaños de mi tía – Contaba Mary, mirando a los dos chicos, Sirius aguantandose la Risa y Potter… Mirando embobado a Lily._

_-"Vaya, si que es linda, y tiene una actitud fuerte, como yo", Se decía Potter, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba, sacudió su cabeza "Vamos James Charlus Potter, estás pensando tonterías…" Y volvió ala realidad, donde Mary contaba lo que parecía la broma que ellos le habían hecho en el cumpleaños de su tía_

_-… Y entonces, me miré a un espejo, y tenía el pelo como un león, una cola y colmillos. Esos estupidos siempre hacen eso, Los ODIO! – Les contaba Mary, mientras Sirius seguía riendo, y ahora James también se sumó a las risas_

_- WOW Mary, no puede ser verdad que existan personas así de estupidas, mejor vamonos, o se nos puede pegar – Dijo Lily_

_- Sí Lily, tienes razón, vámonos – Y siguieron su camino buscando un compartimiento, cuando estaban a 1 metro de ellos, se dieron media vuelta y les dijeron al unisono – Y mejor no se metan con Mary Jane Alphard y Lilianne Evans, a menos que quieran problemas, y dicho esto, siguieron su camino. Unos 3 compartimientos después, encontraron uno vació, y se instalaron ahí, cuando empezó la marcha comenzaron a hablar, Mary tenía un hermano de 19 años, salió el año pasado de Hogwarts, se llamaba Steven, Mary tenía 11 años y estaba de cumpleaños el 12 de Enero, Lily nació el 30 de Enero de 1960, También descubrieron sus personalidades, Lily era a veces un poco explosiva, pero era simpática con sus amigas, y algo tímida con la gente que no conoce, mientras que Mary era callada y la mayoría de las veces tímida, solo con personas de confianza, era casi tan explosiva como Lily, bueno y con Sirius y James, era "algo" antipatica, Lily tenía un vecino llamado Severus Snape, le conto a Mary que él le había dicho que era Bruja, y este año iba a entrar en Howgarts, al igual que Lily y Mary, pero no le había encontrado._

_Un rato después, pasó el carrito de la comida, pero ambas estaban muy nerviosas como para comer algo._

_Mas tarde pasó un prefecto avisando que estaban por llegar y que se pusieran sus túnicas, unos 15 minutos después, la locomotora paró y se bajaron, se encontraron con un hombre de unos 4 metros y muy "ancho" de pelo y barba enmarañada negra, se presentó como Rubeus Hagrid, el guardabosques, el iba a llevar a los de 1er curso hasta el castillo, a Mary y Lily, les tocó cruzar el lago en una balsa con Hagrid, así se dieron cuenta de lo amoroso que era Hagrid y que las apariencias a veces engañan, cuando llegaron al final del lago (el lago tenía un calamar gigante, mas de 1 balsa se dio vuelta cuando los niños lo miraban, entre ellos, James y Sirius, junto con 1 amigo más, por eso llegaron goteando) pudieron ver el Castillo, mas cerca se veía mucho mas grande, era enorme en verdad, y Lily seguía sin ver a Severus._

_Hagrid se quedó afuera y la Profesora McGonagall llevó a los de 1º hasta una sala, mientras los de otros cursos entraron por unos carruajes que se conducían solos hasta otra entrada, la Profesora McGonagall impartía Transformaciones, ella les informó que antes de cenar iba a realizarse la selección de casas, entonces Lily divisó a Severus._

_- Hola Sev – Saludaba Lily a un chico de pelo negro y grasiento, con nariz ganchuda y con ojos negros - ¿Nervioso? Yo algo_

_- Hola Lils – Respondió – No. Estoy seguro de que quedaré en Slytherin_

_- Slytherin? – Preguntó Mary – Slytherin es la peor casa, la casa de las Serpientes. Yo quedaré en Gryffindor, la de los valientes_

_En eso llegaron James y Sirius, que habían escuchado la conversación._

_- Puaj! Si yo estuviera en Slytherin, problablemente abandonaría el lugar – Dijo James_

_- Si, yo igual, aunque toda mi familia quedó en Slytherin, espero ser diferente – Comentó Sirius – Por cierto James… creo que nunca habíamos hablado de esto, ¿En qué casa quieres estar?_

_- James "levantó una espada invisible - En Gryffindor donde residen los de corazón valiente! Como mi papá – Dijo_

_- Lo que sea… vallanse estupidos metiches – Exclamaron Mary y Lily a la par._

_- Bueno, bueno, pero no nos hagan nada – Dijo James fingiendo miedo y se alejaron riendo él y Sirius_

_- Y tu Lils, en que casa quieres estar? – Preguntó Severus_

_- Sí Lily, en que casa te gustaría estar? – Preguntó Mary también, a ella le dio mala espina Snape_

_- Lo siento Sev, pero Gryffindor, me han hablado muy bien de esa casa, y no muy bien de Slytherin que digamos, además, algo me dice que debería ir allí_

_- Ah… – Exclamó Snape – Pués en ese caso EVANS, creo que nuestra amistad llegó hasta acá – Dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y se fue al lado de un chico de su misma edad, rubio platinado y de ojos celestes-grices_

_- Que fué eso? – Preguntaba Mary a Lily_

_- No lo ss… - Lily fue interrumpida por la Profesora McGonagall, que empezaba a llamar a los niños de 1º por lista para comenzar con la Ceremonia de Selección de Casas_

_- Absterd, Stanley - Llamó la Profesora McGonagall, en ese momento un chico de pelo y ojos negros, seguía a la Profesora. Unos minutos después se escuchó una voz que decía "Ravenclaw!!" seguido de una serie de aplausos, y así siguó la lista._

_- …Alphard, Mariann – Dijo McGonagall, Mary, que estaba al lado de Lily se tensó y fué hasta la Profesora intentando parecer relajada, Lily estaba igual de tensa, pero unos instantes después, se escuchó de nuevo la voz, pero ahora decía "Gryffindor!!" y más aplausos, Lily podía respirar tranquila ahora._

_-Nerviosa Evans? – Era James Potter el que hablaba, estaba con Black, como siempre, y con otro chico, se veía amable, era alto, como Potter y Black, tenía los ojos café claro y el cabello castaño claro, casi rubio también_

_- No Potter, al contrario parece que tú está nervioso – Y Lily no mentía, el pobre chico estaba tiritando y sudando_

_- Ja-ja Que graciosa Evans – Dijo Sarcásticamente James, mientras intentaba pensar una excusa, pues la verdad, estaba asustado – Lo que pasa es que aún sigo mojado por mi caída en el lago, y estaba muy helado, por eso estoy goteando y tiritando listilla – "Já, eso la callará"_

_- Ah si? – Respondió Lily suspicaz – Entonces porque Black no está igual, o tu otro amiguito? Yo ví que también se cayeron_

_- Eemm.. pues – Balbuceó James, mientras sus orejas y mejillas se sonrojaban. Pero no pudo responder porque en ese momento la Profesora llamaba a Black_

_- …Black, Sirius – Sirius sonrió y Salió tras la profesora, unos segundos de tensión después se escuchó gritar "Gryffindor!!"_

_Y la profesora siguió la lista, mientras Lily peleaba con Potter, y el otro chico los detuvo, según entendió se llamaba Remus Lupin, era muy simpático. Entonces pasó lo que Lily temía…_

_- …Evans, Lilianne – Lily se puso nerviosa, pero luego recordó que estaba al frente de Potter y Lupin, el cual le brindó una sonrisa a Lily de apoyo mientras asentía con la cabeza, Lily respiro profundamente y siguió más calmada a la Profesora, salió por una puerta y se encontro en un Gran Salon, estaba en un tipo de escenario, donde se encontraba la mesa de los profesores, al centro estaba el director Albus Dumbledor, Lily en vacaciones, había leído sobre él, era un viejito con ojos azules ocultos tras unos anteojos de media luna, nariz ganchuda y gran barba y cabello blanco, el director la miraba sonriendo, Lily al darse cuenta se sintió muchísimo más tranquila. La Profesora le dijo que se sentara en un taburete donde había un sombrero de copa antiguo, se veía desgarrado. "En los libros no aparece, ¿Cómo me seleccionarán?" Se preguntaba Lily, pero no tuvo tiempo para formularlo, pues la profesora tomó al sombrero y le indicó a Lily que tomara asiento, Lily, obediente, se sentó en el taburete (N/A: Una rima!! Soy secaaa :P), alcanzó a ver que en la parte baja de la sala, según lo que veía arriba del "escenario", se encontraban 4 mesas, cada una con un escudo diferente, a Lily le llamó la atención un escudo, tenía el fondo de rombos color Rojo y Dorado, y encima de los rombos, un León, abajo se podía leer "Gryffindor". Lily comenzó a buscar entre la gente sentada en la mesa a Mary, la encontró cerca de la mitad, la estaba saludando, estaba sentada al frente de Black, quien miraba a Lily con Burla. Lily le sonrió a Mary y le sacó la lengua a Black._

_Ahora la profesora McGonagall le estaba poniendo el sombrero en la pelirroja melena de Lily, el sombrero le tapó la vista y Lily empezó a escuchar una voz en su cabeza…_

_-Mmhh… tienes una mente brillante, debería ponerte en Ravenclaw, aunque también ambiciosa, por lo que Slytherin te ayudaría a lograr tus metas… También tienes valor como para Gryffindor… que hare? – Decía la Voz_

_- No lo piense tanto Sr. Sombrero, Gryffindor… Gryffindor – Pensaba Lily_

_- Con que Gryffindor eh? – Meditó el Sombrero – Si tienes valor para decirme eso, creo que será lo mejor…_

_"Gryffindor!!!", esta vez, no fue en su mente, el sombrero lo había gritado. Lily aún no salía de su asombro, a penas la Profesora retiró el sombrero Lily bajó del escenario, no sin antes mirar al director que sonreía, y se fue a sentar junto a Mary, quién le dió un gran abrazo y empezaron a conversar, de repente con algunos nombres, miraban al chico o chica, y si el sombrero gritaba "Gryffindor", aplaudían con toda su mesa. De repente se escuchó a la Profesora decir…_

_- …Lupin, Remus – A continuación, el amigo de James y Sirius apareció por la puerta pálido como la cal y con los ojos bien abiertos, se sentó en el taburete y el sombrero, una vez más, gritó "Gryffindor!!", acto seguido caminó con una sonrisa en su rostro hacia Lily, Mary y Sirius, se sentó al lado del último y comenzaron a hablar… Hasta que la profesora dijo un nombre, que ni Lily ni Mary querían escuchar_

_- …Potter, James – entonces Lily y Mary se giraron a ver, James iba casi corriendo hasta el taburete, se sentó y apenas el sombrero tocó su cabeza, gritó "Gryffindor!!" – Hay no – Exclamaron Lily y Mary, James con suficiencia se acercaba a ellas, se detuvo y tomó asiento al otro lado de Sirius, dejando a este al medio, quedó al frente de Lily, a quién le brindó una sonrisa sarcastica, entrecerrando los ojos, y negó con la cabeza. Unos minutos después llamaron a…_

_- …Snape, Severus – Ahora salió el amigo de Lily por la puerta, la chica no podía quitarle los ojos de encima "…Pués en ese caso EVANS, creo que nuestra amistad llegó hasta acá…" ¿A que se refería con eso? ¿Qué había de malo ser amiga de un Slytherin siendo Gryffindor? Se preguntaba Lily_

_- Slytherin!! – La voz del sombrero seleccionador sacó a Lily de sus pensamientos, ella alcanzó a ver como Severus le dedicaba una mirada triste y con odio antes de ir a sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin, quienes aplaudían con gran fervor, Severus se fue a sentar junto al chico de ojos grises-celeste, quién, según recordaba haber oído, se llamaba Lucius Malfoy…_

- Lily… Lily despierta dormilona – Lily escuchaba una voz en su cabeza que la devolvió al mundo real, ya la habían despertado, pero seguía con los ojos cerrados ¿Porqué siento que hoy es un día especial? Que Mary esté aquí es normal, pasamos juntas las vacaciones desde 5º año, es decir… hay Lily no pienses ahora y sigue durmiendo… - Aguamenti! – "oh no" pensó Lily

- No otra VEZ!! – esta vez Lily gritó – PORQUÉ siempre me depsiertas así Mary? Mas encima en vacaciones!! Empezaste la primera vez que te invité a vacacionar conmigo en 5º, 1 año haciendo lo mismo! –

- Lily, Lily, Lily… - Decía burlescamente Mary – FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!! – y acto seguido, Lily se encontraba asfixiándose con las manos de su amiga alrededor del cuello – Hoy cumples la mayoría de edad!! Bienvenida al mundo de las Brujas Maduras como yo!! – gritaba como loca Mary – Oye, ese no es el regalo de Potter? – Preguntó señalando unos calcetines-enanos y una sonajera

- Ese estúpido! Todos mis cumpleaños me regala cosas de bebé para "nuestros 15 hijos" – dijo con una mueca entre asco y burla – está demente, empezó en… 4º año?

- Sí, creo que sí, en 2º y 3º pasaba haciendote bromas no? – Decía mary como intentando hacer memoria – Perdon, **NOS** pasaba haciendo bromas, junto con Black y Pettigrew.. AH! Y Remus no los detiene, así que es su complice

- Aunque Peter Pettigrew es más bién como su perrito faldero, solo los sigue, babea como un bebé obedeciendo a "James-soy-el-mejor-Potter y Sirius-cabezota-enorme-rellena-de-mi-inutil-ego-Black" – Comentaba con sorna Lily

- Sí, ademas, siento tener que admitirlo, pero para estar en los "**Merodeadores**" hay que ser… como explicarlo? Un bombonazo como Potter, Black y Remus. Y Pettigrew no tiene nada de guapo, parece una rata, con su rostro nervioso y sus dientes, ademas es gordito y lo único bonito que tiene es su pelo rubio y sus ojos pardos, aunque sus ojos son enanos – Decía Mary

- Tienes razón, sigo diciendo que el único de los merodeadores que vale la pena es Remus – Afirmaba Lily

- Sí… Remus es hermoso, con ese rostro de niño bueno, y su actitud me encanta, es tan tierno! Y también es rubio y de ojos lindos y… - Decía, soñadora, Mary – Ah.. – Se le escapó un suspiro

- Ya basta Mary, si tanto te gusta, dicelo y ya, o por último robale un beso – Le recomendaba Lily

- No puedo, cuando lo veo, me cierro – Admitía sonrojada Mary – Mejor vamos a comprar las cosas para el último año y después nos tomamos un helado, vale?

- Vale – Acordó Lily, caminando al baño para arreglarse

30 minutos después, salían de una casa de 3 pisos, con patio interno y piscina, 2 chicas de unos 17 años, una pelirroja de ojos verdes que vestía unos shorts de jeans con una polera de tiritas rosa y unas converse que combinaban, con su pelo alisado y suelto hasta media espalda. La otra, rubia rizada de ojos azul como el mar oscuro, vestía unos pitillos verde olivo, con un peto blanco y un bolero verde oliva también, y calzaba unas sandalias color Blanco. Se encaminaban a el callejón diagon, cuando terminaron de comprar todos su útiles, se fueron a la Heladería más cercana, cansadas de tanto caminar, y de tantas miradas indiscretas de jóvenes magos. Estaban a mitad de una charla cuando se encontraron con unos 3 pares de ojos que las miraban…

- No, Prongs, ni se te ocurra ir a molestar a Lily – le advirtía Remus Lupin, alias Moony, a su amigo James Potter, que respondía al sobrenombre de Prongs

- Vamos Moony, dejalo ser – Replicaba Sirius Black, alias Padfoot

- No puedo dejar que mi futura esposa y madre de mis 15 hijos pasee sola por las calles de Londres – Decía solemnemente James – Si wormtail estuviese aquí, estaría de acuerdo conmigo – Comentaba James refiriendose a Peter Pettigrew

Ellos 4 son los famosos merodeadores, el grupo mas popular en Hogwarts, adoptaron este sobrenombre en 5º, cuando se dieron cuenta que Remus Lupin era un hombre-lobo, un licantropo, ese día decidieron acompañarlo en sus transformaciones, y para no tener el riesgo de convertirse en licantropo también, decidieron hacerse animagos ilegales, James se transforma en un ciervo con gran **Cornamenta**, Sirius en un gran **Perro negro** y Peter Pettigrew en una **Rata **(_N/A: Bueno, en verdad el **es **una rata traicionera, pero da lo mismo, supongamos que se hace pasar como una_) , de ahí vienen sus sobrenombres, aunque nadie excepto ellos lo saben, además de ese secreto, tienen un mapa de Hogwarts que crearon en 5º también, pero no es cualquier mapa, este muestra exactamente quién y donde están las personas en el preciso momento, y además, James había heredado de su familia una capa de invisibilidad legítima.

Eran famosos por ser los alumnos con más castigos y por ser terriblemente guapos, la mitad del alumnado, la mitad femenina, estaba loca por ellos, y la mayoría ya había estado en la "intimidad" con ellos, bueno, con Sirius y James, aunque James ya dejó esa parte atrás para dedicarse al amor de su vida, Lily Evans.

**FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO**

Buenoo eso es todo por hoy :D:D ojala les guste!! Aunque fué algo FOME xd normalmente los hago mas divertidos no se que me pasaa!!! Voy a llorar ;D Byye y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y en serio srry pero era la mejor forma de explicar la situacion y los personajes y todos jejeje aunque en el proximo capitulo va a aparecer otra protagonistaa "CHAN-CHAN"

**Srry xro me equivoque en el cursoo asi qe lo cambie :P van en 6o curso **


	2. Layla Evans

**Atención: Muy pocos personajes son mios :D la mayoría es de Jotaká!! Así que no me reten si no les gusta mucho su actitud xke ella influyó ;D**

Bueeno aki estaa el segundoo capituloo :D qe lo disfruuten y srrry por la tardaanza xro estuuve en campamento scout asi ke... bueno entenderan... ^^

**CAPITULO 2: LAYLA EVANS**

Y ahí estaba él, James Potter , espiando a su enamorada… **UN MERODEADOR ENAMORADO?!?** Se preguntarán, bueno, ojalá se lo tomen mejor que Sirius, se desmayó y le recitó la ley merodeador a James ESPECIFICAMENTE la clausula 13.G-42 "_Nunca actuarás como idiota por una chica_", la cual estaban violando explícitamente, estaban gateando, disfrazados como los militares, detrás de unos arbustos, para sorprender a Lily, que si se daba cuenta que estaban allí seguro que saldría corriendo no sin antes hechizarlos.

-Oh no… - decía lily – mi Sensor "anti-potters" se activó – Le gritó a mary tras haber sentido un escalofrío entre la nuca y la oreja izquierda – ESCONDEME!

- Lo siento Lily, pero como buen futuro-esposo y padre de nuestros 15 hijos, te encontraría aunque te escondieras en el fin del mundo– decía James seriamente

- **ALEJATE** Potter – dijo lily mientras le dedicaba una mirada asesina

- Acepta que me amas Lily y deja de fingir - Reprendía James a Lily aparentando seriedad, cosa que no le funcionaba muy bien con esa sonrisa traviesa que tenía

- Alejate que me puede dar "**_Potteritis cronica multiple_**" – Decía Lily agitando sus brazos e histerica

- No puedo Lily, si me alejo de tí tengo el riesgo de que mis fans te hagan daño y ese es un riego que no estoy dispuesto a pasar – Le contestó Solemnemente

- Si, alejate

- No

- Sí

- (No) Oye Mary, mejor nos alejamos o nos puede llegar un hechizo – Decía Remus mirando a su amigo James y a Lily discutir, siempre empezaban así y terminaban en guerra de hechizos así que mejor no arriesgarse

- (Sí) Estoy de acuerdo contigo Remus. Black ya está muy lejos de aquí, se fue con una rubia o era morena?

- (No) Creo que era una morena teñida – Afirmó Lupin mientras tomaba la mano de Mary (que se sonrojó) y salían de allí hablando tranquilamente

- Sí, y estoy harta de ti!! – Le dijo Lily a James y acto seguido le estaba apuntando con su varita sus partes nobles – Así que, o te vas, o te quedas sin desendencia

- Querrás decir "quedamos" – Aclaró James, quién rectificó al recibir la miraeda asesina de la pelirroja – Está bien, en realidad solo te venía a decir algo…

- A si? Pues que mal, ahora largo!

- Te tenía un regalo… - Tentó James a Lily

- Regalo? – Preguntó entre sorprendida y ansiosa la pelirroja

- Sip

- Qué es? – Preguntó histerica Lily

- Lo quieres? – Preguntó James mientras la pelirroja asentía rapidamente con la cabeza

- Bueno, cierra los ojos – Le pidió a Lily

- Humm.. – pensaba Lily desconfiada – Ok – dijo mientras cerraba los ojos

- Muy bien, muy obediente pelirroja – Le felicitaba James

- Rapido! – exigió Lily

- Como quieras… - Respondió James mientras se acercaba lentamente a la cara de la pelirroja, cuando estaba a punto de besarla, llegó alguien y los interrumpió

- WOW Cornamenta, estás logrando al fin conquistar a Evans, ¡todo tu esfuerzo da frutos! Ahora besala y ya – Exigió Sirius Black, quién tenía marcas de labios en toda su cara y la camisa puesta al revés con el cabello desordenado

PLAF!!* Ese fue el ruido que hace la mano de Lily en la mejilla de James

- Estupido desvergonzado troglodita sin cerebro acosador asqueroso!! Intentabas besarme?! Eres estúpido o te haces? – Gritaba Lily como loca (N/A: La verdad parece loca no?)

- Que pasó? De que me perdí? – Preguntó Mary, que acababa de llegar corriendo desde la esquina, donde hace unos segundos estaba conversando con Remus – Ah… ¡No pasó nada Remus, lo de siempre, Potter intentó besar a Lily y esta le forró una cachetada! – Le aclaró Mary a Lupin cuando vió la escena

- Mary, vamonos, tenemos que ordenar la casa – Le dijo Lily

- Ok – Asintió Mary – Adios Remus, muerete Potter, acompañalo Black

- Adios Mary, nosotros también te queremos – Se despedían James y Sirius mientras veían como las dos chicas se alejaban de la heladería rumbo a casa de Mary

S.s.S.s.S.s.S.s.S.s.S.s.S.s.S.s.S.s.S.s.S.s.S.s.S.s.S.s.S.s.S.s.S.s.S.s.S.s.

Volvieron a Hogwarts después de las "vacaciones" que les dio Dumbledor a los estudiantes mientras arreglaban una "bromita" de los merodeadores, que era inundar todo el castillo con acido y acromantulas, las mini-vacaciones habían durado 3 dias, y por casualidad el último día, 30 de enero, fué el cumpleaños de Lily, así que al día siguiente (domingo) ya se encontraban en los trasladores (Dumbledore había desactivado algunos hechizos que impedian aparecerce para que pudieran volver los estudiantes) listos para partir, cada traslador los llevaba al gran salón, donde se quedaron un momento pues ya era hora de cenar, cuando estaban a punto de empezar a comer, el profesor Dumbledor se levantó a anunciar algo importante

- Bueno alumnos, a continuación vamos a presenciar una ceremonia de selección de casas "especial", pués se nos une a Hogwarts una nueva estudiante, una estudiante de intercambio desde Beauxbuttons por razones… personales, adelante señorita Mia… - Pero entonces salió una chica de unos 17 años a susurrarle algo al profesor, quien se corrigió.

- Perdon, la señorita Layla Evans –

- EVANS!? – pensaba James Potter mientras miraba a Lily, quién estaba sentada tras unas 8 personas a su lado izquierdo, Lily miraba sorprendida a la chica de 17 años , quién sonrió y se sentó en el taburete, luego la profesora McGonagall posó el sombrero Seleccionador en su cabeza, qué unos segundos después gritó – "Gryffindor" – y la mesa correspondiente rompió en aplausos, acto seguido la muchacha se levantó sonriente, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos grices-verdosos y con todas sus fuerzas gritó

- HEY!! Pelirroja donde estas?

- …

- Pelirroja si no respondes les contaré a todos que en 1º te gustaba… - pero no pudo seguir por que la interrumpió una voz

- **AQUÍ** Estoy Lala pero deja de gritar – dijo Lily mientras se paraba, Lala, al verla se acerco tranquilamente y se sentó al lado de ella, quién la seguía mirando asesinamente

- Bueno, ahora que terminamos con la ceremonia, solo tengo dos cosas que decir "**A COMER**" – Dijo Dumbledore y a continuación la comida apareció en cada plato y los estudiantes empezaron a comer

- Creía que entrarías el proximo año – Le susurraba Lily a Lala (N/A: que suena divertido xp)

- Sucedió… Algo en mi familia y no lo soporté más así que me mudé, a por cierto, voy a vivir en tu casa, digo, en vacaciones y todo – Respondió también en un susurro

- OK, me faltaba compañía, comprenderás que Tuney no me ayuda mucho – Soltó Lily en un susurro

- Para eso son las primas – Contestó Lala – Oye, tu eres la amiga de Lily, Mary? No cierto? – Le preguntó Lala a Mary, quién estaba al frente de ella

- Sí, y tu eres la prima de Lily, no? Ella me habla de ti, al menos 1 vez a la semana te manda cartas

- Exacto – Dijo sonriendo Lala

- Te voy a decir algo, supongo que Lily te habla de los merodeadores

- Sí, en especial de ese ta... "_cabeza-dura-Potter_" y de "_mi-ego-es-mas-grande-que-toda-la-galaxia-Black_" tambien de vez en cuando me habla de "_Remus-Amoroso-Lupin_" y de "_No-se-como-es-merodeador-Pettigrew_"

- Mira, Ese rubio hermoso con ojos pardo-ambar y una sonrisa tan blanca, con sus musculos y… - Dijo soñadora Mary, quién se interrumpió al ver como la miraban – ejem... es Remus Lupin, el único merodeador que vale la pena – Dijo mientras lo señalaba – Ese otro espécimen, el de pelo… - Y así le mostró a los merodeadores, Black miraba picaramente a Lala, a lo que esta le respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco y bufando. Y James, bueno, él estaba en otro mundo mientras miraba a Lily y Lala pensando que eran entre ellas (él creía conocer a toda la familia de su futura esposa), y Peter, bueno, él estaba comiendo.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Mary y Lily acompañaron hasta la sala común a Lala, quién no pasó desapercibida por los hombres de Hogwarts, cuando pasaba a su lado todos se giraban a verla, mas de uno le sonrió o coqueteo y ella les seguía la corriente, a todos, menos a uno, Sirius Black, ella tenía más que claro que no quería nada con él.

Por su parte, Sirius se preguntaba como Lala no caía todavía, la mayoría de las chicas tan solo al verlo ya estaban locas por él, pero, ¿Desde cuando le importaba conquistarla? Digo, la chica era hermosa, había que admitirlo, pero… "bah que estás pensando?" – Se decía Sirius – solo te obsesionas con ella por que no sabes qué es de la afortunada enamorada de tu mejor amigo, sí, eso es, así que tengo que conquistarla sí o sí, digo, para sacarle información de Evans.

Unas horas mas tarde, Lala ya había recorrido todo el castillo y sus alrededores, había conocido a los fantasmas, los cuadros y Mary junto con Lily le mostraron las cocinas, ahora Lily estaba en la biblioteca haciendo unos trabajos y Mary jugando al ajedrez con Remus, habían dejado a Lala sentada tranquilamente en el lago, pensando en su familia y en las razones por las cuales la odiaba y se había alejado lo más posible de ella… Cuando de pronto apareció Sirius Black, quien se sentó detrás de ella y empezó a observarla detenidamente y… olerla?

- Alejate estupido – Amenazaba Lala a Sirius– Alejate o te juro que tu linda carita va a terminar dañada

- Bueno, bueno, solo te estaba"examinando", no le hagas nada a mi cara

- Examinas como un perro

- Ni te imaginas…

- Y porque tanto interes Black? – preguntó recelosa Lala

- Quería saber que eres de Lily

- Y eso te importa porque…?

- Mira, tu a estas alturas ya debes saber que mi amigo Cornamenta esta loco de amor por la pelirroja, así que como su mejor amigo, me encargué a mi mismo la tarea de averiguar todo sobre la familia de Evans, y por algún motivo no averigüé sobre ti, así que dimelo, o terminaré sabiendolo igual – Decía convencido Sirius mientras le sonreía a Lala, mientras la "examinaba" se dio cuenta de algo, no tenía ningun defecto, la nariz totalmente recta, ni un poquito respingada, su piel no dejaba a la vista granos o puntos negros, ni siquiera lunares, ella tenía algo especial, y tarde o temprano descubriría que era…

- OK, igual no creo que sea difícil suponer que soy de Lily, aunque considerando que tu mente es del tamaño de una nuez… - Decía maliciosamente y con un dejo de diversión Lala

- Bueno, no te conosco hace mas de 1 día y ya me odias – Se hizo el ofendido, aunque en realidad estaba divertido, la chica sería un reto, y hace mucho que no tenía un reto – Pero dimelo **AHORA**, que eres de Lily!!??

- Soy su prima – "daah, como puede ser tan tonto" pensaba Lala

- Ah... claro, gracias preciosa – y con un guiño de ojos, se devolvía corriendo hacia la sala común, donde lo estaría esperando James, quién al saber que eran primas, le encargó una nueva misión a Sirius, si Lala se alejó de su familia en Francia para irse a… seguramente vivir en casa de Lily, deberían ser muy unidas, a juzgar por la recibida así era, así que la misión de Sirius, sería averiguar cosas sobre Lily de la boca de Lala, para lo que necesitaba tener confianza…

Así empezaria a la mañana siguiente, el paso **#1** del plan "_Averiguar cosas de la futura esposa y madre de los 15 hijos de James Potter por boca de la prima francesa de la susodicha_" (N/A: Emm… no tienen mucha imaginación en esto de los nombres de planes jeje) llamado: **VIGILANCIA**

Cuando acordaron esto, Sirius se fue a las cocinas a comer algo, tenía hambre a pesar de que habían cenado hace poco y James, se fué a perseguir a Lily a la Biblioteca

Mientras tanto… en otra parte de la sala común…

- Jaque Mate – Dijo Mary sonriendo, simpre le ganaba a Remus en ajedrez

- Ups… de nuevo lo mismo! – Se decía a si mismo Remus, siempre perdía con ella – En serio, dime tu secreto

- mi secreto no? – Contestó algo divertida Mary mientras Remus asentía con la cabeza y murmuraba "Secreto, secreto, secreto" – Mi secreto es… haber jugado ajedrez mágico desde los 3 años y que me haya enseñado mi abuela que fué la ganadora de todos los torneos cuando tenía mi edad – Respondió orgullosa

- Arg… Enseñame a jugar entonces – Dijo algo avergonzado Remus – Porfis? – Rogó poniendo ojos de cordero

- Aww… como negarse a esa carita de cordero, la verdad que no se como pueden hacer esa cara, pero les funciona para todos sus castigos – Se refería Mary a que esa cara la ponían los merodeadores (N/A: Peter no cuenta muajaja) cada vez que se metían en problemas y así su castigo o se suprimía o era más sencillo

- Así que… cuando empiezan mis clases? – Preguntó Remus ansioso

- Humm… dejame ver mi agenda – Respondió guiñandole un ojo, Remus era uno de sus mejores amigos hombres

- Vamos… que hay más importante que ayudar a un amigo a jugar al ajedrez?

- …

- …

- Eso – dijo Mary señalando a una pelirroja que corría a toda velocidad hacia la pieza, seguida de un James Potter con una sonrisa de bobo, que se sentó en un sofá y suspiró – Lo lamento Remus, veremos otro día, y dicho esto, subió a la pieza a acompañar a Lily

- James… que pasó con Lily? – preguntó Remus cautelosamente

- La besé – suspiró James

- …

- Aw… - seguía suspirando James

Mientras en la pieza de las chicas, Lily estaba tirada boca abajo en su cama haciendo pateletas y gritando maldiciones hacia James mientras Mary intentaba sonsacarle información sobre lo que había pasado

- Lily, que pasó con James? – Preguntó por enésima vez Mary – y dímelo ahora

- Me besó – Dijo entre gritos Lily

- …

- Y que vas a decir? Ahora me entiendes Lo ODIO!!

- **QUE HIZO/HICISTE QUE?!** - se escucho el grito al mismo tiempo del tranquilo Remus y la tranquila Mary mientras esta bajaba las escaleras hecha una fiera y este se tiraba al cuello de su "amigo" y le pedía ayuda a Mary para matarlo (N/A: xd)

- James potter… ERES UN ESTÚPIDO!! – Le dijeron al mismo tiempo – No puedes ir y besarla como si nada – Le reprendieron cuando estaban mas tranquilos

- pe… pero si…. Pero si me respondio…. Eso quiere…. Quiere decir que le gusto… no? – Preguntó James aún costandole respirar mientras recuperaba poco a poco su color, que se había ido en cuanto sintió dos pares de manos alrededor de su cuello

- …

- No es asi? – seguía preguntando James

- **QUE LILY HIZO QUE?!** – gritaron 4 personas juntas, pués acababan de llegar Sirius y Lala por el retrato de la dama gorda y habían escuchado todo, y acto seguido corrieron escaleras arriba para ver a Lily, pero Sirius y Remus, con las prisas, habían olvidado que no podían subir las escaleras, por lo que calleron por ellas cuando se transformo en un tobogán, mientras las chicas estaban llegando a la pieza

- Auch! – Se quejaba Sirius – Se me olvidaba, ahora hagamos nuestro truco rápido que quiero saber que pasa – Le decía a Remus

- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Canuto – acordó Remus mientras se acercaba a una barandilla y buscaba un barrote suelto, cuando lo sacó de su lugar tocó con la punta de este la escalera y dijo "Toboganus inmobilus", a continuación volvió a poner el barrote en la barandilla y junto con Sirius subieron la escalera hacia el cuarto de las chicas, que en ese momento le hacían miles de preguntas a Lily

- Está bien, Está bien… - Accedió Lily – Lo que pasó fue que…

**--o--o--o--o--o--o--o---o--o--o---o--o--o--o---o--o-FIN 2 CAPITULO MUAJAJA-o--o---o--o---o--o--o---o--o---o--o---o--o--o--o--o--o---o--**

**WENOO **srry x dejarlo en suspenso xro las tendre que dejar hasta el siguiente cap :D que espero sea dentro de poco xdee eske komo les dije antes estuve en un campamento de 12 dias y llegue muerta así que dormí antes y despues del campamento ^^

**SALUDOS !! XOXOXO**


	3. NOTA URRGENTE

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

**  
Hola a todos :) **

**Les vengo a informar que voy a borrar este fic ):**

**Lo borro por razones de salud mental de la autora, es decir, mía :D**

**Bueno, ya les dije que estaba loca**

**Así que... Lo borro y lo comenzaré de nuevo (:**

**No van a cambiar muchas cosas**

**Solo unos detalles ^^**

**-**

**--**

**---**

**--**

**-  
**

**Bueno, un par de muchas cosas**

**-**

**--**

**---**

**--**

**-  
**

**En fin, el fondo de la historia va a ser el mismo, lo demás, no **

**-**

**--**

**---  
**

**:D**

**Así que en un tiempo lo comenzaré de nuevo**

**-**

**--**

**---**

**--**

**-  
**

**Voy a dejar esta nota un tiempo antes de borrar el fic **

**Mientras tanto estoy abierta a sugerencias :D**

-

--

---

--

-

**PERO antes de borrarlo, lo hare oficial con algo que siempre quise hacer *__*  
-**

**--**

**---**

**--**

**-**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FíN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  
**

**

* * *

**

**GRACIAS A TODOS ^^ NOS LEEMOS LUEGO :P**

**ATTE. FAAMZHU-BLACK  
**


End file.
